


The End of The Line

by RaeWritesFiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strangers, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWritesFiction/pseuds/RaeWritesFiction
Summary: The reader takes the very last train home and one Mr Evans is the only occupant.  You bond and end up having fun.AU in which Chris isn't famous.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 87





	The End of The Line

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

You hadn't planned on staying out as late as you had done and swore to yourself as you'd had to practically run to make the last train, then swore even more when you realised how long this was going to take you to get home.

The platform had been empty when you arrived and stayed empty as the last train of the early morning hours pulled in; you had watched it go by and slow down, noting that all the carriages were empty until the carriage that stopped in front of you which held a single person.

He was sat at the end of the carriage - his mind clearly on other things - as you step in and sit on the opposite side a little further down. In your slightly tipsy state, you find yourself glancing over and studying his features; strong jaw, scruff, messy hair. The pull over he was wearing was too tight in all the right places and outlined his biceps; he clearly worked out, his hands were playing with the knotted cable of his earbuds and his face showed frustration at his failure to undo the knot only his pocket knew how to do.

Eventually he gave up and threw them into the bag that sat beside him with an almost silent "Aah!" before leaning back in his seat and folding his arms making the pull over tighten more. You couldn't help but giggle at the noise he made and the frown on his face; the latter was probably nothing to do with the earbuds but you liked the idea he was simply frustrated at something so simple.

You hadn't noticed how audible your giggle had been until he looked your way and crooked an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

"Oh...oh, sorry. Just the way you were fiddling with the...never mind… sorry." Your cheeks flush as he smirks at your response and bats a hand at them; "Fuckin' things…"

You smile and nod in agreement; you had switched to cordless but had already lost one somewhere in the mess of your small apartment. You refused to find your earbuds because you knew full well that they'd be a tangle too.

"Busy day?" You ask, inwardly chiding yourself at even attempting small talk with someone you didn't know.

"Yeah...yeah you could say that…" he sighs and nods, rubbing his face. "If you don't mind my asking, it's kinda…. late for a lady to be out on the last train..? You okay?"

You smile and nod, choosing to move a little closer and sit directly opposite him. "Yeah… wasn't planning to stay out so late but, when friends call...and all that…" you shrug and remember the last few hours of one sided conversation, listening to your friend complain about her on-again off-again relationship and how he had cheated 'again' but she 'loves him so much' and how everything she said after the first hour had faded into noise; you hoped you had nodded in the right places.

The man chuckles and nods "still… thought the bars closed a couple of hours ago?"

Nodding again "Yeah….yeah they did. Let's say I didn't dress for sitting in the park until this time of the morning." You chuckle as you watch him look over your low-cut dress and leather jacket combo teamed up with your best knee-highs.

"You wear it well though…" he smiles.

On any other given day you'd be ignoring him completely; some weirdo on the last train looking down your cleavage and eyeing up your legs. But right now you felt different and went with it; it helped be wasn't exactly hard on the eyes but you did remind yourself that Ted Bundy was handsome and used his looks to his advantage.

"Thank you… though you look warmer…" you admit.

He smiles and nods "I can't complain… how about you sit beside me and I can warm you up a little?" Uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his thighs. You raise an eyebrow and smirk at his comment before be realises what he said. "...and that just sounded creepy! Hi...my name is Chris and I like to insert my foot not just in my mouth but, all the way into my stomach…" he offers his hand.

You laugh at his introduction and take his hand while introducing yourself "Hi creepy Chris…I'm [y/n] and I'm that friend everyone calls on."

Chris smiles and laughs at your nickname for him "yeah, I deserve that…" nodding. He asks how your evening has gone and why exactly you were out so late; you find yourself opening up to him about a great many things and at some point you do move and sit beside him - both of you twisting on the seat to half face the other. You try and ask Chris about him and his day but he always defers it back to you, the conversation halts abruptly as the train comes to a stop in a tunnel and there's a message over the speaker.

_"We're sorry for the inconvenience but we will be delayed on this journey as there has been a signal failure that needs to be repaired before we can move on. We will keep you updated."_

Both of you groan and swear at the speaker as if it can answer you in some way and then check the stops still to be attended.

"Where you headed?" You ask Chris.

"End of the line." He sighs "And this is the only route."

You nod "me too… guess I'll be missing my last bus." Sighing.

The lights flicker and dim but don't fully go off as the train goes into idle in the dark tunnel. You start swapping creepy ad-libbed ghost stories until you're laughing and leaning on each other; your head against Chris's shoulder and his arm around you - he really was warm and had warmed you up considerably.

You both catch your breath as your giggles end and look at each other. You aren't sure what takes over you at that moment because though your tipsy, your senses haven't left you; you peck his lips with yours and then sit up a moment later.

"I am, so sorry! Oh my god…!" You cover your mouth and blush crimson.

"No, no...it's totally okay. It's fine." He answers.

"I don't go around kissing random guys I've only just met...oh god!"

"Hey, even if you did I wouldn't judge...but does that make me a special case…?" He smiles and you can tell he's trying to make you laugh as he continues "besides, I'm not just some 'random guy'...I'm Creepy Chris!"

You look at him and laugh, nodding. "There is that of course… I'm still… I mean...I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable…"

"No, no! Not uncomfortable at all…" He stops and thinks, "well… in places of me, sure, but it's all good."

You catch on quickly and much the way his eyes had wandered over you multiple times in the last however long you'd been in each other's company, your eyes did the same to him and noticed how tight his jeans had gotten. "Oh….oh!" You can feel your face flush again; the sensation this time flowing through you when you don't immediately look away.

"It's fine...now I'm the one that's sorry for making you uncomfortable, I really am Creepy Chris!" He laughs and shuffles a little as you protest his apology and once again twist yourself to face him on the seat before finally moving towards Chris and pressing your lips to his again; it only takes a beat for him to kiss you back and tentatively glide his hands around your waist, another beat and you both deepen the kiss; your tongues twisting together as you shuffle and move a little to straddle his thigh, your knee brushing against his tightening jeans.

You don't know how long it is that you're kissing, but his pullover comes off and his jeans are undone while your jacket is on his bag and your dress is hitched up to your hips; straps sliding down off your shoulders making it fall, revealing your breasts to Chris. His hands are still warm and glide over whatever skin he can access; massaging your breasts and teasing your taught nipples with his finger and thumb. The scruff on his face scratches and tickles over your neck when he sucks and nips along the skin leaving light marks that will probably darken by later today.

_"Thank you for your understanding; we will be resuming our journey shortly."_

Neither of you care because there's plenty of time before you hit the next stop and even then you both doubt anyone will be getting on.

Chris reaches into his back and fusses around until he finds what he's looking for in an inner pocket; he pulls out a condom and lifts his hips so he can push his jeans down enough to free himself. You take the condom packet and wrap a hand around his considerable size as soon as he's free from the denim; jerking him slowly and twisting your hand on each pass making him moan - quietly at first but louder as he hardens. The packet tears easily with your teeth and you blow out the foil caught on them, your lips carefully remove the latex from the foil as Chris watches you; "Fuckin' shit that's hot!"

You wink and slowly roll it down his length using both your hands, just so you can tease him that little bit more. Briefly you lean up so you can remove your panties, throwing them to your jacket before moving back and straddling both his thighs. Chris sinks down a little to give you more space to work with and glides his hands up your thighs to your hips and then ass, squeezing your cheeks. As Chris is teasing over your skin his eyes are looking over you and landing on your breasts, you reach down and tease the head of his cock on your pussy until he's almost whining.

The train starts moving and Chris holds you steady when you lower yourself down along his length with a quiet gasp. You settle on his lap and lean down to kiss him hungrily; rocking your hips and gripping the back of the seating with one hand, the other flat against the now steamed up train window. Chris keeps his hands rested under your ass, fingers digging in on every movement. He lifts his hips to yours and moans against your lips; quickly settling into a rhythm that suited you both.

Changing your movements to bouncing on his cock; dropping yourself down fully on to him each time, you both moan and pant against the other. Chris lifts his hips up to you as you drop, pushing himself deep into you.

"Lean up….lemme watch you…" he kisses you and nips your lip.

Unsure of yourself but taking advantage of how amazing Chris felt and was making you feel, you lean yourself up and grip a side rail to steady yourself, still dropping yourself into his cock. He moves a hand and circles your clit with his thumb, lifting his hips to yours and speeding up; his eyes moving between your face and breasts.

"You look amazing…" he groans and circles your clit quickly.

You pant and whine, grinding your hips down as you take him fully inside you "Fuck I'm close!" matching his faster thrusts and moaning loudly.

The train pulls into and out of two stations in quick succession; Chris grinds his hips up and uses his free hand to pull you down onto him; you tilt your hips as he pulls you down and gasp loudly "Oh god!" Both of your movements become desperate and needy, your moans turn to grunts. Chris rolls your clit between his finger and thumb finally pushing you over the edge and making you call out. Your pussy tightens around his cock and he calls out bouncing you a couple more times before grunting roughly and pulsing inside you as he cums.

Both of you still and relax against each other; as you lean against Chris he helps pull up your dress straps. He kisses you sweetly and hums, shivering with a gasp when you stand from his lap. You hold the vertical hand-rail and slip your dress back down as Chris finds a trash point and disposes of the condom. While he's re-dressing himself you smirk and hide your panties in his bag, doing it up before he can realise. Your jacket sticks to your skin as you try to slip it back on and you find yourself not looking as smooth as you'd like while Chris walks back towards you.

The train pulls into another station and you both look at each other as a handful of people choose to get into your carriage.

"So...that last bus you've missed…" Chris smiles. "...how about you just stay over at mine instead?"

\---fin---


End file.
